Inkdreams
by bamafan247
Summary: This comes after Inkheart but before Inkspell. Ok heres my summary: What happens when theres trouble in the inkworld and the real world? Will Meggie, Elinor, and Mo be able to solve this fantasy? Please review!


Chapter One: Dustfinger's Return

"AHH!" screamed someone. Meggie rushed down to see what had happened. And then she saw them.

"Dustfinger! Farid!" she exclaimed, "What has happened to you? You look like you ran into Basta! Come here Farid and let me clean those cuts!"

"Well, that's what happened…..we ran into Basta. And….he got the book. I think he going to try and read Capricorn out. We have to talk to Silvertongue, now!"

"Capricorn!" said Meggie. "Basta!" said Elinor.

"Yes. But we have to talk to Silvertongue. The only way Farid, you, and your family can stay safe is by reading yourselves into the book. But fortunately I copied the pages down that we need to get to in the book."

Then he handed it to Meggie and she read(silently, of course!):

_His favorite place was the place where the mermaids sang at night and the fairies lit the place up. He loved it there, It was a place with a little pond, pure enough to drink water from, and it was completely surrounded by trees, and it had a cave for rainy nights._

_It also had a place where his marten could hunt all she wanted. Here is also the place where he became friends with all the animals._

"Dustfinger! You can't go back! I will never let you, and I'm sure Mo will not either!" She said this with such a force that it made Farid jump. "Sorry, Farid!" She had always, ever since Mo read him out of that book, had a sweet spot for him.

"Meggie, this is not a time for games. Tell me where Silvertongue is, NOW!"

"NO!" she screamed. She knew something was up. She knew this because Mo had told her that once you kill off a character, no matter which world, he could never come back except in your dreams.

"Meggie, I will give you to the count of three to tell me where he is," he said calmly, " One…Two…Three!"

"No!" she said yet again.

"Fine, then. You give me no choice. Mortola! Basta! Get in here and get them!" he said. Meggie thought 'No! Don't let it be them!'. But she thought wrong.

"Farid! You get the girl. We're heading back to Capricorn's OLD village." He had said this with a twinkle in his eye.

Farid suddenly pulled Meggie aside. "Dustfinger, give me a chance to rest. And let me talk to Meggie for company."

"Ok. But only five minutes, because we've got a reader to catch up with."

"Meggie. Listen to me. The reason Dustfinger is doing this is…"

"I don't need an explanation you, traitor!"

"No! Listen! This reason he is doing this is because of two reasons: One because he wants to go back. Two because he …he wants to go back and be with Resa."

When Meggie heard this, she just stood there with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Ok, on the count of three, I'm going to pretend that you kicked me really hard in the shins, Ok? That should also give Elinor her chance to get out of Mortola's grasp," he said.

"Ok." That was all she could say. She knew that Dustfinger liked Resa, but she never thought that he would try to win her back. She looked at Elinor, who was saying with her eyes "What did that scoundrel say?" Meggie tried to tell her in minute that they would be escaping but she never could catch Elinor's eyes after that first time.

"Ready? One…Two…Three! Owwwwww!" he said and he doubled over.

"Elinor!" she yelled, and luckily enough, Elinor managed to get out of the Magpie's grasp.

"Come on!" she said this but she hadn't thought about where to run.

"The cottage on the edge of the forrest," she could have sworn she had heard Farid whisper this.

So she ran, Elinor not far behind her, to the edge. Once she reached there she saw the place Farid had referred to.

"In here!" said an eldery woman(she was the owner of the house).

Once they got inside they knew they were safe because the moment they stepped in they knew there was something magical about the house. And they were right because it was only visible to people who really needed it.


End file.
